A Groovy Kind of Love
by hotaru anne
Summary: yes, it's a *dreamer* songfic on, yup, liz and max three days after the season 2 finale...please r&r!


My first songfic...a Dreamer songfic...r&r!  
  
  
~*A Groovy Kind of Love*~  
  
"I, Liz Parker, feel alive all over again. It has been three days since Tess left to return to her homeworld carrying Max's son. Three days since the day I thought I would lose Max Evans and fall into some cascade of empty void. The threat of losing everything is still there, but right now I would prefer that he'd at least see me. Three days has passed and Max Evans has barely said a word to me…"  
  
Liz was cleaning up Crashdown late at night, counting the day's pay and brooming the area. Maria had decided to abandon her with the mess and run off to see Michael.  
"This sucks, " she said gloomily, sweeping up some crumbs from beneath the table into the pan and dumping it into the trashcan. She cleaned the crumbs off her pale denim jeans and headed towards the counter. "My best friend abandons me in an hour of need, going off to satisfy her own needs. Where can I get reliable help nowadays?"   
Her eyes landed on a photo lying near the cashier. She gingerly picked it up and mused about it. It was the photo before their prom; everyone looked so happy, smiling into the camera…  
Alex.  
Liz tried her best not to sob in grief of her dead best friend. He had finally found love in Isabel only for it to crush because of one person's selfish actions.  
Tess.  
Tess, the girl who was revealed to be the fourth alien, the one who stole Max away from her, telling them that she was "destined" to be with him, carrying his son, only to be revealed as the traitor.   
And Alex's murderer.  
Liz couldn't even begin to sort out her feelings about Tess. She couldn't stand her; she had nothing in common with her except for their love for Max. She felt so angry with her for doing what she had done. She wanted to slap her back in the alien shuttle, and yell and scream and cry. Because of her, Alex was gone and left the rest of them in such utter confusion and ruin. At the same time, she felt pity on her.   
Kyle must feel awful.   
Someone knocked on the glass door of the Crashdown.  
Liz quickly put away the picture and strode over to the front door of the café. She felt slightly annoyed; if it was Sean, she was going to scream. The guy just won't give up on her! Prepared to yell, she found herself baffled, her eyes meeting with a pair of soulful ones looking down upon her gently, as if looking into the own soul. She felt herself blush deeply.   
"Max?" It came out in a whisper.  
"Can I come in?" he asked softly from outside.  
Like a robot, she reached out and unlocked the door to let him in. He smiled a thank you as Liz closed the door behind him and walked pass him.   
"So…what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.   
Max brushed his hair back and sat down across her on the counter. "I came here to talk."  
Liz straightened. "About what?"  
"A lot of stuff," he said softly, walking over to a radio behind him, propped on a shelf. Liz couldn't see what he was doing until music flooded into the room. "Since I screwed up during the prom, I thought that maybe I should make it up to you. You know…give it another go."  
Liz couldn't help smiling as she accepted his hand for a dance.  
  
"When I'm feeling blue  
All I have to do  
Is take a look at you  
Then I'm not so blue…"  
  
"I'm sorry…about everything," he finally said. "For all those times I was accusing you and mocking you…I was just trying to protect them…trying to protect myself…"  
"Max…"  
"I'm also sorry for not talking to you these past few days."  
"It's all right now, Max, it's okay."  
"Is it?" he asked cryptically. "Tess is till out there, probably collaborating some zany plan with the Skins to kill the three of us. I only let her go because she's carrying my son. I hate this situation. I hate it all. How would I have been so blind?"  
  
"…When you're close to me  
I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree?  
Baby, you and me, got a groovy kind of love…"  
  
"Max," Liz stated firmly, grasping his shoulders as if to wake him up. "None of us knew she'd betray you, betray us. She was so careful about it, we couldn't have been for sure about it."  
Max shook his head. "Because of her, Alex is dead."  
Liz fell silent.  
"Did I tell you how much I miss him?" he asked softly.   
  
"…Anytime you want to  
You can turn me unto  
Anything you want to  
Anytime at all…"  
  
Liz choked a sob back. "No."  
Silence.   
"Liz, I have to know something---why did you do it?"  
She knew what he meant; why did you pretend to sleep with Kyle. She sighed heavily. "I got a visit from our future, future Max," she explained. "He told me that it was your love for me that Tess left. Without the complete group, the Skins attacked and everyone was lost." She hesitated. "So that's why."  
Max was astounded. "Liz, I---"  
"I'm so sorry, Max," she said, tears running down freely. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. But our future depended on it---your future self depended on it. I wish…I wish this could've winded up differently." She buried her face in his shoulder, crying.  
  
"…When I kiss your lips  
Ooh, I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree?  
Baby, you and me, got a groovy kind of love…"  
  
Max lifted Liz's face, revealing tear-stained cheeks and glassy eyes. He could see her tension, her grief, her guilt, and her pain.   
"Max, I---"  
"Ssh." He then kissed her.  
Liz felt a thrill run down her spine, something that always happened whenever she locked lips with Max Evans…  
  
"…When I'm feeling blue  
All I have to do  
Is take a look at you  
Then I'm not so blue…"  
  
Liz broke the kiss. "Max, what if?"  
"What if what?"  
She brushed her hair back. "Max, what if Tess comes back with the Skins? You wouldn't be strong enough to fight them by yourselves. Then Future Max's future will come true!"  
He stroked her cheek, stained with her tears. "We'll find a way to avert that, then," he replied softly. "I lost you once, Liz Parker. I don't plan to lose you again." With that, he kissed her again.  
  
"…When I'm in your arms  
Nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter  
I don't care…"  
  
Liz moved closer and rested her forehead on Max's chest. "When do you think this'll end?" she asked softly.  
He stroked her soft hair, looking out into nothing. "I don't know. But I can tell you one thing; I hope this doesn't end. Remember when Tess told me I was destined to be with her and Isabel with Michael?"  
"I remember crying."  
"Look at Michael; he didn't give in to it. He's tight with Maria---he finds strength in her, shelter, comfort. And Isabel---she still believes in Alex, even after all those…events that had occurred. Both of them didn't give in to the whole destiny thing. Neither will I. Yes, I did fall into her trap; but I'm still true to only you. I love you." Then, he kissed her forehead gently.   
Liz looked up to max. "Where do we go from here?  
He looked down on her. "I don't know," he admitted bashfully. "Let forever begin, maybe."  
She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"…Wouldn't you agree?  
Baby, you and me, got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love, oh,   
We got a groovy kind of love"  



End file.
